Executioner
by sqacey
Summary: The fifteen year old was an executioner. That's all there is too it. At fifteen he had killed more people than he could count, all as ordered by the king. He never saw the king, no, the mage always told him.
1. Chapter 1

The fifteen year old was an executioner. That's all there is too it. At fifteen he had killed more people than he could count, all as ordered by the king. He never saw the king, no, the mage always told him. Hell, the mage had basically raised him. But his father, the one he couldn't remember at all, named him Ange. He didn't fit his name at all. 'Angel'? His father couldn't have known the boy was going to kill people.

Ange was given his orders and he carried them out, no matter what, though. He would kill whoever he was told to and it no longer fazed him. Not when the 'queen' had cried when Ange had to kill an eighteen year old. Not when the mage had sobbed over a dead twelve year old.

But one time he couldn't kill. The one time he failed to kill someone was when the person he was supposed to kill had whispered his true name. He had froze in place, unable to do anything, as he remembered bits and pieces of his past. He was _Ontario_, Ange was just his name given as protection. The kingdom was forcing him to kill his friends, his family. And he was going to kill _his own brother_.

"Ange, Ange, you have to run. Take Olivier and _run_!"

"W-What about you, Arthur?"

Ange shivered, pulling Arthur's cloak around himself tightly.

"I'll be fine, okay? Just _run_. I'll buy you two some time."

"O-Okay."

Ange nodded as, grabbing Olivier's wrist.

"And Olivier, protect your brother. They'll try to kill him now…"

Olivier nodded, looking at Arthur,

"...Okay…"

"...We have to get him out; the power to save our world has passed to him since the original was killed."

"Matthew's brother?"

"Yes."

Ange looked between the two,

"...Matthew's...Brother…?"

"Olivier will explain everything, Ange, just get out..."

Ange nodded and the two boys ran. They ran out of the kingdom into the neighboring forest to rest, allowing Olivier some time to explain some things to Ange.

"...So, I killed… I killed…"

"Ange, it's not your fault, you didn't know…"

"Yes it is, Olivier! I could've said no, I could've refused, but I didn't! I killed our _uncle_!"

"Ange, calm down… I don't blame you, I blame the king."

"Olivier!"

"Ange, shhh"

Olivier held a finger to Ange's lips.

"Shh."

Ange nodded, going silent.

"You couldn't remember anything, okay? You were just following orders."

Ange just nodded again.

"And they knew what they were doing."

Olivier sighed,

"I just wish I know who the king is so I can kill him…"

_**Just an idea I had, if I should make this its own story tell me!**_

_**Anyways, guess who's who :3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ange?"

Olivier sat up and looked around for his brother sleepily. He heard a tired 'what do you want' come from a bush and he walked over.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty~!"

"Shut up…"

Ange muttered, rolling over onto his stomach. Olivier snickered at his brother before pulling him up quickly.

"Oli-vier, i wanna sleeeeeep!"

Ange whined as Olivier pulled him along.

"We have to keep going, you can sleep later~! I have some friends you should meet again."

"So, I knew them?"

"Yea."

Olivier shrugged and dropped Ange's wrist when he started walking along willingly. The brothers traveled through the forest in silence that was sometimes interrupted by Ange asking questions about his past.

-_Time skip_-

"We should look for a place to sleep, Ange."

"Okay...!"

Olivier found a small cave that they could both fit in comfortably after a while of searching.

"Ange, right here!"

"...Okay…?"

Ange crawled into the cave first, Olivier following behind him.

"G'night, Olivier."

"'Night, Ange."

The brothers laid down on the rock, cold starting to reach them through their clothing. Ange was visibly shivering and the fifteen year old pulled Arthur's cape over him tighter. Olivier watched his brother for a moment before draping his arm over Ange and pulling him to himself.

"...Olivier?"

"I always promised to protect you, and I did a really crappy job of it…"

Olivier sighed, shutting his eyes and mumbling things Ange couldn't here.

"...Olivier, it's not your fault…"

"Ha, the roles have reversed…"

"Yeah, they have…"

"I missed you so much, Ange…"

Ange closed his eyes, thinking about everything that had happened in his life that he could remember.

"...Olivier?"

"Yea, Ange?"

"Do we have any other siblings?"

"...We have some… More cousins, though…"

"Can you tell me some of them?"

"Of course, Ange...!"

Olivier smiled, thinking of the ones he could safely tell his brother.

"Our sisters are Alayna and Sophie… Sophie is the youngest of all of us, Ange…"

"Can you tell me about them?"

"...Alayna is protective of Sophie, almost as protective as Sammi…"

"...Who's Sammi?"

"Our cousin…"

Olivier shouldn't have mentioned Sammi. That would mean bringing both Hana and Laura into their conversation and… and they were _dead_.

"...Olivier, what's wrong?"

"...N-nothing, nothing…"

"Something's wrong, Olivier… please tell me…"

"It's fine, Ange, just sleep…"

"Okay…"

-_Time skip_-

"Olivier, come _on_...!"

Ange tried to shove his brother off him.

"Okay, okay…"

Olivier released his brother and crawled out of the cave.

"Ready to walk?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Ange, we have to hunt then!"

Ange shook his head,

"I-I don't like hunting..."

"Okay, then we look for edible plants!"

_**Okay so the characters are:**_

_**Ange-Ontario**_

_**Olivier-Quebec**_

_**Alayna-Alberta**_

_**Sophie-Yukon **_

_**Sammi-Florida**_

_**Hana-Hawaii**_

_**Laura-London**_

_**And that's so far~ Canon characters'll have canon names, make inferences by that~ :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Sammi!"

"Olivier?"

Sammi looked up at Olivier. She got up from her place and ran to Olivier, hugging him.

"We thought you died…"

"I can't be killed that easily...!"

Ange watched the two interact silently, wrapping the cloak around him so he could stay warm.

"...Sammi, I found Ange…"

Sammi looked over at Ange. She let go of Olivier and stepped up to Ange, narrowing her eyes.

"...You."

"Sammi…"

Olivier trailed off, ready to pull Sammi away if he had to.

"Oh, yeah, where's Remy?"

"...He's in the medic tent…"

"...What happened?"

"We were attacked."

"...Oh…"

Olivier looked down for a moment before looking at gauze wrapped around Sammi's neck. He sighed and looked her in the eyes,

"Why do you have gauze around your neck…?"

"...Someone tried to cut my neck open…"

"Olivier!"

Olivier turned to see a boy approaching him. The boy's long hair was tied into a loose ponytail and some gauze was loose from where it was wrapped around his chest.

"Remy?"

"The one and only~!"

Ange looked at Remy and then to Olivier as Remy walked over to him. He flinched away slightly when Remy put his arm on his shoulder,

"So, Olly, this is your little brother~?"

Remy messed up Ange's hair playfully. Olivier nodded,

"Yea, and don't call me Olly!"

Remy shrugged and tugged on Ange's curl a bit.

"Ow!"

"So-rry!"

Ange stepped away from Remy. Remy shrugged and turned to Olivier,

"Anyways, that chick and I _beat them_!"

Sammi punched Remy's shoulder.

"Owwwwww! What was that for~?"

"Calling me a chick."

Olivier rolled his eyes at the two arguing,

"Where's Alayna and Sophie… and Erich...?"

Sammi looked down at the ground, silent. Remy grew silent, cheerfulness fading.

"...Don't tell me…"

"I'm sorry, Olivier, we weren't watching Sophie and Erich and Alayna and…"

Olivier stared at Remy, clenching and unclenching his hands,

"...Y-You should have been watching them closer… You should have protected them! You-you should have watched them...!"

"Olivier, calm down…"

Ange tried to calm Olivier down, only for Olivier to turn on him.

"Y-You don't get it, do you? I was _supposed to watch them_!"

"O-Olivier, they aren't dead…"

"They may as well be, Remy!"

"Olivier, calm down…! Let us explain!"

"No! No, I won't calm down! I shouldn't of trusted you with them! You couldn't even protect _Hana_!"

That hurt more than anything else Olivier could've told Sammi. Tears ran down Sammi's cheeks and the girl slowly stepped back,

"...Olivier…"

Ange whispered silently,

"...Olivier, at least _we can get them back_."

"It's not that simple, Ange! You probably can't understand this, since you killed people because the _king_ told you, but I was supposed to protect them and now they'll be killed!"

Ange wiped his eyes with his cloak silently, stepping away from Olivier,

"And Remy, you couldn't even protect Erich. He should have been next to you, but no, you had to lose him!"

Olivier stormed off, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ange watched him go back into the forest before turning to look at Sammi and Remy.

"...Ange, I don't blame you for killing anyone…"

Sammi looked up at the sky,

"Neither does Olivier… He's just- He always felt like he had to protect Sophie, Alayna, and Erich… He needs people to blame."

"I know, it's just… He's my brother, and Sophie and Alayna are my sisters…"

"Yeah, you guys are my cousins..."

Sammi sighed, looking at Remy then at Ange.

"Is that cloak… Arthur's?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah…"

"So he's in the castle…?"

"He's the royal mage…"

"Oh."

Sammi shrugged,

"Anyways, you should sleep. Follow Remy and I, we'll show you where we sleep here. Tomorrow you can meet the others."

-_Somewhere else_-

"Hello?"

A girl looked up towards the source of the voice. She gently stood up, careful not to wake up her sister and stepped towards the cell bars.

"...Y-Yes...?"

"...I'm here to help heal you, can you wake up the other two for me?"

"...Uhm, okay…"

The girl woke up her sister and the boy sharing their cell. The person who called out for them unlocked the door and stepped into the cell quickly,

"I'm Arthur, who are you three?"

"...I'm Sophie…"

The girl looked up at Arthur.

"Erich…"

The boy got up as well.

"...And that's my older sister, Alayna…"

Sophie pointed to the older girl still sitting on the ground, hair covering her face.

"Okay… I'm going to need you to follow me, you three are going to a new room…"

"Uhm… Arthur? Alayna is blind…"

Sophie whispered, helping her sister up.

"Alright."

Arthur walked over to Alayna and gently grabbed her hand to lead her out of the cell. Erich and Sophie stuck close to Arthur, looking at the other cells with wide eyes.

"W-What else is down here?"

Erich jumped when a loud roar shook the ground a little.

"...A dragon…"

"Really…?"

"...Yeah, and it only listens to the King and I..."

"W-Why is it locked up here?"

Sophie questioned Arthur. Arthur sighed,

"...I-I don't remember…"

Lies. Arthur just didn't want to have to remember how the dragon had killed so many when the King controlled it, how Arthur himself had brought it here.

"Oh…"

"We're almost at your room now."

Arthur opened a door that led out of the prison and helped Alayna up the stairs.

"And here it is…"

They had arrived at the room.

**Oh look poor Olivier his sisters and one of his best friends are taken! /noregretsthough/**

**Remy: Paris**

**Sammi: Florida**

**Erich: Berlin**

**Alayna: Alberta**

**Sophie: Yukon**

**Be prepared for more with the kingdom/Erich, Alayna, Sophie, Arthur, and Matthew~! **

**Any guesses on who the king is? (And future events that ****_may_**** happen?)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ignatz sat on the windowsill silently, closing his eyes. The German could see the top of the castle from the house he shared with his older brother, but the two hated to see it. There was once four of them in the house, but two were taken away by the kingdom and never came back. Ignatz refused to let himself believe the other two were dead, refused to lose hope.

"Ignatz?" Ignatz opened his eyes suddenly and got off the windowsill and back into the house. "Yeah Gilbert?" Ignatz's brother looked over from the computer, "Zey're coming again." Gilbert sighed before speaking again, "I don't know vat they vant, but I refuse to let us be separated." Ignatz shook his head, snow white hair falling into his face, "Do you think vee vill find Erich and Ludwig again?" The other teen shrugged, "Even if vee don't, vee vill find a vay to find zem."

Someone knocked on the door roughly and the brothers turned towards it. "Yes?" Gilbert opened it to see the castle guards. "Hello. I presume you two know why we are here?" Ignatz shook his head, "No, vee do not." The guard shrugged, "Well, the king requires new guards, so you two must come with us." Gilbert crossed his arms, "Vat, vere our brothers not enough?" He hissed at him. "If you do not come willingly we can always use force." A different guard grabbed Ignatz and pulled him to the door, hands behind him. "Ow!" Ignatz winced and the guard stopped twisting his arm. "Fine. Just stop hurting my little brother." Gilbert followed the guards, Ignatz walking next to him.

-_**Somewhere else**_-

"Sophie?" Alayna called her sister and Sophie walked to her older sister, "Yea?" Alayna thought for a moment before saying anything, "So, you're gonna be the princess, huh?" Sophie smiled and started nodding before remembering Alayna was blind, "Yea..." Alayna laid back, retying the cloth that covered her eyes. "Do you know anything about Erich?" Alayna asked Sophie, but Sophie just said no.

-_**Somewhere else**_-

"Olivier?" Olivier turned towards Sammi. "Yes?" He asked, watching her carefully. "The kingdom is building an army." Sammi stated, staring back at Olivier. The Canadian looked at the ground, "...How do you know…?" He looked up at Sammi again. "They took Gilbert and Ignatz now." Sammi let out a sigh, "What are we going to do?"

_**-Somewhere else-**_

"E-Erich?" Ignatz thought he had seen his brother up ahead. "I-Ignatz?" The boy pulled off his hood, "I-Is zat you?" His hair covered an eyepatch that Ignatz barely saw. "Erich!" Ignatz ran to his brother, almost knocking him off his feet. Erich hugged Ignatz back, smiling a bit. "Ignatz, I sought I vould never see you again…" He whispered into the others ear. Ignatz let go of Erich and looked up at him, "Vere is Ludwig, Erich?" Erich looked at the ground, "H-He's dead. Zey killed him, Ignatz." A teardrop hit the ground.

_**-Somewhere else-**_

"You have to stop this!" Matthew yelled, "Y-You have to stop killing everyone who doesn't agree with you!" His cries were ignored as the king approached him. "Oh _Canada_, why are you going against me? Didn't you promise to always listen?" The king put his hand on Matthew's shoulder, "You are my queen, after all…" Matthew glared angrily at the king, "You wanna know why I refuse to listen?" He clenched his hands into fists, "You killed my little brother and my little sister!" The king just shook his head, "_I_ didn't kill them, Mattie, _our_ darling little Ange did." He smiled. "Ange is not yours." Matthew hissed, "And anyways, as you were the one who ordered them dead, you killed them! And what are you planning to do with Gilbert and his two remaining brothers? Kill them?" The king shook his head, "Oh Matthew, they won't die _yet_."

_**-Somewhere else-**_

"W-Where am I?" A boy sat up, eyes wide, as he looked around the village he woke up in. "You are in Eastern Washington." Someone told him. The boy's eyes widened, "Is this where the resistance is?" He asked. The person nodded, smiling, "Hello, I presume you are the personification of the resistance here? I am Hana, the personification of the Eastern Hawaiian Resistance group." The girl held her hand out to the boy. He smiled and took it, "And I am Alfred, the personification of the Eastern Washington Resistance Group, I guess." Hana nodded, "I'll show you around, Alfred." She led him to a tent. "This is our log of all attacks by the Russian-Canadian army…" Hana looked at it, how close it was getting to Eastern Washington. Alfred nodded, "Are there any other resistance groups?" Hana nodded and pointed to another map, "Over here is the resistance group run by a girl who was the personification of Florida." She pointed to one that was in the center of Quebec, near one of the castles. "Over here there was one that was made by village people that was called the German Resistance, but it collapsed." She pointed to an area next to the castle in Quebec. "And here is one in the place that was England. She is called either the London Resistance or the English Resistance. She goes by Laura, though."

**Sorry for not updating haha**

**Anyways, I couldn't just let Alfred, Hana, and Laura die, you know? The resistance groups are as follows:**

**Eastern Hawaiian Resistance group- Was based in Hawaii until the Russian-Canadian Army occupied the island. Hana(Hawaii)is the personification of it.**

**Eastern Washington Resistance Group- Situated in the eastern-most corner of Washington state, this is a fairly new resistance group. Alfred is the personification of it.**

**Floridian Resistance Group- Now located in Quebec, but used to be in Florida. They kept the name, though. Sammi(Florida)is the personification of it.**

**London Resistance/English Resistance- Located in England. Laura(London)is the personification of it.**

**German Resistance-A collapsed resistance group that was located in the village just outside the castle in Quebec. It was split into four quadrants, with the four German brothers (Ludwig, Gilbert, Erich, and Ignatz) Each personifying one quadrant.**

**Oh and we also hear from the king~! Guess who he is **


End file.
